Lectured- Destiel Soulmate AU
by TheUnheardWriter
Summary: Dean Winchester attends KSU with his brother Sam. He's always imagined who his soulmate could possibly be, considering he could never see the brilliance blue of the sky. He attends college with many of his close friends and loves it there except for one of his professors, Mr. Novak, or as he calls him 'Trenchbitch'. He annoys the hell out of him, but will he always think that way


Lectured  
"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within."

— James Baldwin

Soulmates have an eternal bond created by the universe. A person is first born without the privilege of one color, but once that person finds the last piece to their puzzle, the universe gifts them that color as a reward. The color replaces the black and white once the two make physical skin contact. The specific color also matches that of their soulmate's eyes. It can be anything from a simple handshake to making love. The universe gives a free choice however. If the two soulmates do not want to be, they're free to leave each other and be with whomever they may choose, but there will always be an empty feeling, a feeling of wanting what is long gone. See, Soulmates were made to have an "attraction" like a magnet that helps find them so they do not aimlessly wander the earth looking for them.

A black '67 Chevy Impala ran through the streets, its driver blasting Metallica through the open windows, alerting those on the sidewalk. The driver turned sharply at the turns, earning the honking of horns from the other vehicles. It's a brisk night in November, the white sphere in the sky illuminating the earth beneath it. In the country, night is peaceful and quiet with only the soft melodies of the crickets playing, but in the city, nothing turns down, nothing is ever quiet, the clubs blasting the music in a loud uproar, those wasted in the corners of alleys and hookers trying to bait their next catch.

"Yeah, Sammy I know. I'll be there in a few."

"What did I tell you about calling me, Sammy? And for God's sake turn your music down." An exasperated sigh is heard from the other end of the phone. The man driving chuckles, making another sharp turn at the red light, another honk from an aggravated driver received in the distance. "Dean, are you driving like an asshole again?"

"Maybe, you can't prove anything. Stop nagging me like you're mom." The driver, Dean, laughs, trying to stay focused on the black pavement road. "Anyway, Sammy, I'll be there soon, just got caught up in something."

"You mean you got baited by a hooker again, correct?" The city is awake from its daylight slumber. Autos race each other to reach their designated location, not caring what happens to the objects around them.

 _Hey! I'm your life. I'm the one who takes you there._

"Shut up, I'm trying to drive like an asshole here." Dean hangs up his cell phone before his brother can respond, tossing it onto the passenger seat. He smiles to himself because driving his "baby", as he calls the car, gives him peace in the bustling life of the real world. Baby slows down to the speed limit, now following the rules of the road because of being on a busier street and not wanting to cause an accident. His left arm hangs out of the window while sitting at the never-ending red light.

Hey! I'm your life. I'm the one who cares. They! They betray. I'm your only true friend now. They! They'll betray. I'm forever there!

Skyscrapers tower over the city, reaching up to the black sky with speckled stars, their bright lights drawing attention to the city. A haunting breeze whips his face, as the red light turns green.

I'm your dream, make you real. I'm your eyes when you must steal. I'm your pain when you can't feel. Sad But True!

Baby speeds forward then rounds the corner to meet the famous bar, The Moondrip on the right. Black glass covered the exterior of the large building, hiding the sins behind it. A bright neon sign glows atop the large oak doors with the words The Moondrip, a crescent moon tilted on its left side next to the "p". The neon a blackish color with a white border, resembling the bright white of the illuminating stars. Altogether, the building was a mix of modern; snob bars and the home feel of run-down bars of the west. Dean smiled at the sight, taking in its glory before parking Baby in the front of the building.

He climbs out of the car, adjusting the blackish collar of his jacket and slamming the car door shut. The wind nipped at his jawline as he trudges up the cement steps, opening the large oak doors with a creak. Men and women talk and laugh boisterously amongst themselves, drunk out of their minds. He could pick up a conversation between a man and a woman.

"How about we head over to my place hmm?" The flirtatious woman says.

"Yeah, we can have some...fun." The man slurs back.

Dean shivers at the conversation just from the idea of drunk making love. People. His eyes scan over the large room, a deafening song blasting through the stereo, looking for his moose of a brother. Girls turn their heads when the attractive male strolls through the aisles of high-top tables, sending seductive looks his way, but he doesn't notice. A hand waves him over to a high top towards the back of the room, two beers resting on the surface of the table. Dean walks over meeting eyes with the longhaired Sam Winchester.

"Crowded tonight," Sam states as Dean takes his seat opposite of him, taking a sip of the brown bottled brew. Dean looks around again, noticing how every table is filled and just how loud it was inside.

"Yeah, strange. Don't half of these people have class tomorrow, like you and I?" Sam laughs, scratching the back of his head, a small smile stretched on his lips.

"Probably. So get this. You know how I've been talking about my law teacher Mr. Novak?" Dean rolls his eyes, taking another sip of his brew. His brother talked nonstop about his teacher and Dean was starting to believe he was madly in love with him from the way he speaks about him. "Well today we were talking about the basic rules of the law and he asked me to talk about them to the class! I was basically the professor for the day and it was strange, but in a way it was cool. That's not the best part, though. You know Jess, the girl I have a crush on?" Dean nods, smirking. "She was smiling at me and she even winked at me!" Sam grins like a kid in a candy store at his brother who was laughing vociferously.

"Only you would be happy about teaching the class for a day and act like a teenage girl about a crush." Sam's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, taking a sip of his draft to try and hide it. "It's okay Sammy really. You're lucky you got the good Novak. I'm stuck with the emotionless asshole." Almost spitting out his beer, Sam laughs even more.

"What?" Dean gives a confused expression. Sam continues cackling like a witch, clutching his stomach. "Goddammit Sammy what?!"

"It's just funny...cause...there's two and they're...complete opposite people...and you got the bitchy one...I just can't." He says the sentence between pauses of laughter, Dean glaring and groaning at him in response with one of his prized bitch faces.

"Are you done?"

"Wait one more." The older brother throws his head back, sighing. "I need to meet this guy. See how bad this guy is, or if you're just misunderstanding him like usual."

"I'm not misunderstanding him. He's the biggest emotionless bastard I've ever met and just being around him makes my skin crawl." His younger brother chuckles again, looking at his older brother's face that has a disgusted expression.

"Dean what if he's your soulmate? Then you'll be stuck with him forever~," Sam jokingly says, leaning towards his brother's face with a face of mischief.

"Sam I will not hesitate to kill you." The thought of the black sex haired male being his soul mate made him quiver in repulsion. They laughed and conversed throughout the rest of the night, forgetting they had classes in the morning. Alcohol coursed through their veins to their brains, them slowly not processing what was happening around them. At the stroke of midnight, Dean drunkenly wobbled out of the bar to his precious Impala, his brother not too far behind him, swaying to his own car. The brothers waved their goodbyes then got into their own automobiles.

Dean turned the keys of the Impala, starting the car up, then placed a cassette of ACDC this time, not knowing which one he chose. Barely making it out of the parking lot, the Impala made it onto the black asphalt road. Did he know it was going to be bad to drive his most valuable possession while drunk? No. It moved this way and that, being controlled by a drunken mind, almost hitting various lampposts, vehicles, and even pedestrians. Where were the forces of the law? No one knows. The security in the city was good, it just could not handle all of the issues scattered about separate areas of the great metropolitan. A large grin was stretched across his red lips, eyes lazily focused on the road. Signs of the law passed by, visible through the chalky glass.

Eventually, by some miracle, the black vehicle was parked in front of the brick building, home to the students on campus. The keys were pulled out of the ignition, Baby's resounding roar slowing to a peaceful hum then ending in a resting silence that is quickly interrupted by the car door. Two brown combat boots follow, shakily holding themselves as Dean stumbles and swings using the car hood for support.

"I...I dddaayyyy may have ….tooo muchhhhh." The words slurred and stuttered in a soft whisper while footsteps could be heard drawing near, heel against the pavement. Dean's eyes were shuttered closed, barely making out the sound of the footsteps.

Castiel made his way out of the large edifice, his leather briefcase in hand, taking a breath of relief once the wooden door had been shut. He straightened the blue tie that hung from his collar, and adjusted his tan trench coat, the belts swaying back and forth. His pointed and shined shoes stride down the concrete, on their way home after a ceaseless day of dealing with young adults who acted as if they were children. There was one in particular who was in some of his classes, who acted more like a child than any of his other students. Dean Winchester. Now, the student every class had felt the need to interrupt his speech about imagery in poetry, even though it was a basic lesson taught in middle school. The Winchester also felt the need to address Castiel not as Professor, Professor Novak, Mr. Novak, Sir, Mr., or even Castiel., no he called him Trenchbitch. The boy always had a smirk on his freckled face as he said it, only making it worse for Castiel to control his emotions. It was a neutral hatred towards each other, but Castiel would never admit that, for he had never hated a student in all of his career. Sure, once in a while a student would anger his nerves, but he handled it the same, with a straight face and no emotion.

The night sky had covered over the city in a sea of black, but the city still remained bright as if the sun had never left. One of the many dormitories was now on the right, its windows shining with the luminous lights of lamps. As Castiel made his way through the parking lot, he heard what sounded like mumbling and groaning then the slam of a car door. _Probably just some drunk idiot,_ he thought to himself, _why do they allow drinking on campus for students anyway? They're supposed to be learning for their futures._ Suddenly he heard slurred and stuttered words from behind a pickup truck.

"I...I dddaayyyy may have ….tooo muchhhhh." It was a gruff voice, obviously a male student.

"You think ?" Castiel muttered bitterly to himself as his pointed and shined shoes lead him towards the drunk student. His eyes peered from around the crimson pickup truck to find an older black vehicle with a drunk Dean Winchester using it as a backbone for supporting his unsteady legs. The student's hair was a mess, his eyes shuttered close, stains littered his gray T-shirt and a small blush tinted his face. The professor was speechless ,to say the least, at the student's state. Without warning, Dean's eyes fluttered open and met the eyes of Castiel, that were wide in shock, so Dean gave a lazy smile.

"Hi, Mr...Mr. Novaaak. What you doin' h...here?" Did he just call me for once and-? No, Castiel. His mind is consumed by alcohol, do not let it get to you. In the morning he will be his usual asshole self, but maybe just help him get to his dorm so he's not a total pain in the ass in class.

"Taking you to your dorm."

"Nooooo! Cas...can call you t-that?" Dean's lazy smile turned to a wide grin, showing his perfect teeth. Cas...it sounded nice, more friendly like someone you would want to speak with, Castiel thought. "Caaaaaasss~!"

"What?" His tone was an attempt at seriousness but sounded shaky like it would break any second.

"You-you cute." Oh for Pete's sake he's drunker than I originally thought, Castiel said in his mind.

"Shut up Dean." Castiel shoved Dean forward, slowly beginning to drag him away from his vehicle and to the dorms. To Castiel's surprise, Dean was silent except for soft hums. The two men walked through the front of the dormitory, ending up in a small hallway with a staircase. "Hello?" His gruff voice echoed through the rooms and soon a small Asian boy bounded down the wooden steps.

"Professor Novak? Dean? Explain please." Castiel recognized the boy from one of his more advanced sessions as Kevin Tran. Kevin excelled greatly in his class, especially for having such a young mind and he was one of Castiel's favorites.

"I found him drunk in the parking lot barely able to stand. I did not find it right to leave him alone, so please take him." Kevin Tran from advanced placement nodded, slowly taking the drunk Winchester up the wooden steps, leaving Castiel to leave on his own accord, shutting the lumber door with a slam.

Sunlight filtered through the chalky window panes, illuminating the room in a bright light. There were sounds of light mumbling and an alarm clock blaring "Rock You Like a Hurricane" before there was a loud clash resounding throughout the surrounding bedrooms.

"Son of a bitch!" On the floor lie Dean Winchester, groaning from falling off the bed.

"Dean, brother, are you okay over there?" Dean recognized the voice as one of his good friends, Benny considering the guy was the only one to ever call him brother.

"Just peachy," Dean responded back, sarcasm evident. "Now will you shut the damn thing off?" The blaring alarm was shut off immediately at the aggravated tone. Slowly climbing off the musty carpet, Dean made his way down the hallway to the bathroom to try and look decent for his first class soon. Of course it's with Trenchbitch just to make my morning better, he thought. A pounding headache pulsed through his skull, an ill feeling in his stomach following. He locked himself in the bathroom, taking a long look at his unkept self in the mirror and sighing. "I look like shit, great." His bright green eyes had dark circles surrounding them, a mess of spiked brunette hair spread on the top of his head. He turned the shower to a hot temperature, then stripped of his apparel and stepped into the glass chamber. After his shower, he ran a hand through his locks and briskly dried his toned body, wrapping the grey towel around his waist. Next, he took his smaller grey towel and quickly dried the liquid from his face before grabbing his container of gel. He placed a dab of the algid jelly on his palm, before running it through his hair in attempt to make it look nice. Grabbing the tube of toothpaste, he put a dab on the bristles and brushed his teeth to rid of the morning breath and lingering alcohol.

Dean made his way out of the bathroom and back to his room for some rare clothes that were clean. He settled on a plain gray shirt under his green flannel with dark jeans and combat boots, you know, the traditional Dean Winchester outfit. He made his way down the oak steps to the small kitchen where Kevin, Benny, and Ash sat.

"Well look who finally woke up." Kevin teased while handing Dean a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"It was a rough morning okay?" Dean dragged the chair out of the table, sat down and pushed his chair back in, a hungover expression written on his face. His friends shared glances before they burst out laughing, causing Dean to cover his ears because of the shrill noise. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you were so trashed that you're most hated person had to drag your sorry ass home last night. You're going to hear it this morning." Dean turned his attention to Ash who was smirking widely. His brown eyes contained a glint of mischief, his mullet portraying his face. Wait, most hated person? No don't tell me that's actually true, Dean prayed silently to himself. He groaned before finishing up his breakfast, abruptly standing, causing the chair to squeal across the lumber floor.

"Woah, brother you have class already?" The Winchester's response was only a grumpy nod before heading out the door and across the parking lot to his precious Baby. He was not in the mood for conversation.

"Morning girl." He whispered softly to the car before climbing into the front seat, placing a cassette into the player and starting the ignition. Baby roared to life, speeding quickly out of the parking lot, her tires screeching along the pavement. Dean's eyes looked out to the sky only to be met with gray like always. It was difficult to not know what color the sky was considering he would never know whether it was raining or not. Sam had told him once the sky was blue, but it's not like Dean knew what blue meant. Now turn right at this intersection, then forward until Benedict Ave. then make a right, and lastly on Swallow Drive make a left and the campus is straight ahead. There it stood, one of the most well-built campuses in the country, LSU, Lawrence State University. Most are likely to get accepted because they live in Kansas, especially Dean Winchester.

Baby was parked in her usual spot beneath the shade of an oak tree, in the back of the parking lot. The car meant a lot to Dean for it was given to him by his father before the passing of his mother, when he was different. Climbing out of the Impala, he grabbed his black notebook, a spare pencil and made his way to the English and Literature building. Dean didn't plan on taking a class in Literature ever, until recently where he began reading again thanks to Sam. However, he believes it was a mistake now just because of his bastard of a professor. He slowly walked through the doors to the building, making his way down the hallway until coming across the room 227 engraved in the grimy, golden plate and stepped inside.

Inside were a few of his other classmates, who some actually wanted to be here to attend Mr. Novak's lecture. Dean strolled to the back of the class and sat down next to a familiar red head.

"Well, why don't you look handsome today?" Dean snapped his head to the left and met the familiar green-gray eyes of Charlie. He rolled his eyes at her before slumping down on the desk, only causing her to laugh. "Had too much to drink last night hm?" She smirks down at him and he groans in response with a small nod. "I would think you would skip then on seeing the guy who makes you want to throw yourself out the window."

"I had to today. I promised Sammy last night because he doesn't want me to fail college." Suddenly the presence of the black-haired professor is known when he strides to his desk, placing his leather suitcase on top.

"Goodmorning everyone. I hope you all slept well." His deep gruff voice resounded throughout the room, but Dean didn't sit up, he was already falling back asleep. Footsteps were sounding closer to him, but he still didn't move.

"Dean sit up! He's coming." Charlie's scream whispered, but of course, he still didn't listen until a hand was slammed in front of him, causing him to jolt awake.

"Winchester, you're looking a bit pale. Did you have too much alcohol for you to handle last night?" Dean's eyes widened, remembering what Ash had said this morning about his most hated person dragging him home. He peered up to meet the piercing stale gray eyes of Mr. Novak in his usual moronic tan trench coat and gray tie to match his eyes. Dean's lips formed into a smirk, leaning back on his plastic chair, feet now on the desk.

"Nope, I'm just fine Trenchbitch. Thanks for worrying, though, it really warms my heart." It seemed like the minutes droned on before they finally looked away from each other, Castiel striding back to his desk to prepare for the upcoming lecture this morning.

"Woah Dean what's with the staring today?" Dean groggily looked to Charlie again, who was snickering manically in her seat, causing Dean to punch her playfully in the arm. Suddenly, the room was lifted into darkness, every student now sitting patiently in their chair. Class always took place in the dark for Castiel always found it less harsh to a student's eyes than the bright light in the morning. There was enough light to see, so why not?

"Today I would like you all to just listen intently and follow along through the powerpoint. At the end, I will explain an assignment that will be due by evening next Tuesday." So Mr. Novak began, strolling through the rows and continuing to explain aspects of literature as well as how different writers have used them. Most students paid attention much to Dean's surprise. Dean lazily played with his pencil, watching the hands tick on the sluggish analog. The minutes continued to drag on slowly before he was finally finished the first part of class. "Everyone please take out your reading assignments from last class." Mr. Novak shut the powerpoint off and sounds of students rushedly fishing through their things, looking to find the paragraph they wasted time on. However, Dean sat panicked in his chair, knowing he completely forgot to do the professor's assignment and knowing he was going to really hear it this time.

"Dean? You seriously didn't do it again?" Charlie bursts out into a quiet laughing fit, but even then it attracts the attention of the one and only Trenchbitch.

"Is there something you'd like to share Charlie?" Her laughing fit immediately ended with a halt and she rapidly shook her head 'no'. He responded with a sigh, gripping the bridge of his nose before turning to Dean, impatience evident in his expression upon seeing no reading assignment laid out in front of the brunette.

"Winchester, where is your assignment? Did a moose trample it again?" Trying not to laugh at the memory, Dean shook his head 'no'. "Well, maybe you would have finished it if you weren't shoving alcohol down your throat until I had to drag your pathetic ass back to your dorm. I better receive it tomorrow, no questions." A roar of surprised students laughing sounded the room. Dean just stared back at the professor, confusion plainly written on his face as to what just happened. Then there they were again, the professor's hands standing straight on the desk, his stale gray eyes staring into his student's piercing silver eyes, both as pissed off as usual.

"Oh, here they go again with the staring." A girl with beautiful blonde hair and large chestnut eyes murmured in the back of the class, a large smile plastered on her porcelain face.

"Who wants to time it this time?" Another female who sat beside Jo, Pamela, smirked, her curled, dark brown hair swaying as she spoke.

"I already started," Jo responded back, looking back to the two and Charlie who glanced between the two with an amused grin. Suddenly, the staring contest ended with Castiel sharply turning back to his desk, leaving a stunned Dean Winchester in the dust.

"What was the time?" A student who sat in front of Jo, Andy asked, quietly laughing to himself. The numbers imprinted on Jo's phone screen read _2:45_ on the timer as she held it up for him to see. "Ooh, look at that, a new record." The group softly laughed amongst themselves as Mr. Novak started again, asking a student called Alfie to read his passage to the class. The poor boy was shaking and had a scarlet blush painting his cheeks as he read his well-written analysis.

"Thank you." He finished, sitting back down abruptly in his chair.

"Charlie, please." The professor gestured for her to stand up and read to which she obliged and began.

"Okay, so I wrote about the passage analyzing the character, Kara. I believe she was justified in her actions against her family, for they never treated her right in the first place so she had every right to run from them. Her dad constantly bothered her into joining the family business, even though she said countless times that she did not want to…" Charlie's words faded out for Dean as he peered out the fogged glass panes, looking at the falling leaves of mid-October. Apparently, Dean became so lost in the outside scenery, class was now over and Mr. Novak was explaining the assignment.

"For tomorrow, I ask of you all to write a minimum of one page writing about something meaningful to you. It can be anything, as long as it is appropriate of course. You all are dismissed, except you Winchester." Everyone began grabbing their things and starting for the door, some murmuring goodbyes to Mr. Novak, some snickering about Dean having to stay behind, groaning. Charlie gave him a sympathetic look, heading towards the door before saying,

"Peace out bitches."

"Oh come on Trenchbitch you can't do this to me. I've got places to be." However, Castiel didn't respond, only shut the door, leaving his hand on the knob and sighing deeply.

"One, how many times have I told you not to call me by that name, my name is Castiel or Mr. Novak. Two, I do not know why it is that you cannot finish my assignments, but you're staying here until they are both finished, understand?"

"You're kidding, right? I've gotta get back before it starts pouring out there," Dean argued, crossing his arms across his chest. Castiel gave a pointed look towards the boy, now walking towards his desk.

"The sky is blue today Dean, I don't think it's going to rain." He tilted his head in confusion and Dean huffed grumpily.

"I can never tell. Thanks, but can you leave me to your stupid work now?" He can't see blue, Castiel thought sadly, now looking out the window and to the brilliance blue of the sky hanging over the gray grass. Dean grabbed the book 'Introduction to all Literature: College Edition' off of the side table, sitting back in the plastic chair with a sigh and grabbing his notebook.

"So, your soulmate has blue eyes then, correct?" Dean's eyes peered up from the mundane textbook and caught the man's stale silver eyes back on him again. Why did he always look at him like that?

"Yes that's what it means, okay? Now, please leave me alone." It hurt Dean to mention the soulmate he couldn't find. He believed maybe they would bring light into his world for him. A frown formed on Castiel's lips as he looked down at the clearly distressed boy. Yes, he may not agree with him most of the time, but even then no one deserved to look that way. He reluctantly sighed, returning to his desk and grading the reading assignments from earlier, once in awhile taking a glance at the Winchester. Looking at him with the sunlight filtering on his features, presented him as more handsome than ever. A blush quickly found its way to Castiel's cheeks, how embarrassing to think of the idiot that way. You're tired, Castiel.


End file.
